1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to couches and seats, and more particularly to an adaptable frame carrier with triaxial freedom of movement for a couch or seat, preferably a plurality of frame carriers bearing a structurally stiffened swinging frame and the frame carriers being configured with elements which can be moved relative to one another in order to permit movement in the horizontal plane X-Y, and in the vertical axis being configured by a linearly defined spring mounting in such a manner that the engagement of a connecting element makes the swinging deflection between the horizontal plane and the vertical axis interdependent in such a manner that only definable swinging forces occur.
2. Description of Related Art
Swinging systems which swing freely are designed in DE 43 00 425 C2 as swinging couches which are essentially borne by so-called swinging stands. In this design, the main bearing between the horizontal plane and the vertical axis is configured by a so-called sliding cushion. A complicated lever mechanism is used in order to make the swinging forces proportional. The bearing intersection, in particular, of the sliding cushion renders the functionality dependent on the flexible material of this sliding cushion, which is intended to be a friction-free bearing. Difficult problems arise here in the connection to the base plate described in this document and to the supporting plate of the swinging carrier and to the sliding-cushion element since the bearing is additionally to be designed as a dynamically rigid connection within the swinging system and so the sliding-cushion element has to take on very varied and difficult individual functions and thus has to be regarded as a technically extremely difficult component.
The additional intersections between the individual elements of the lever mechanism and the moveable axial parts in DE 43 00 425 allow the production of additional frictional forces which have a considerable negative effect on the swinging system.
Other designs of free swinging systems are known; however, they do not provide equivalent solutions for a swinging carrier with triaxial freedom of movement with the functional aspects of a low-friction overall swinging system (for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,529,639).